odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Taurus
Adam Taurus is one of the three leaders of the White Fang. He is the youngest of the triumvirate, and was chosen for the position not only because of his dedication to the movement, but also because he was the ideal that the new leaders wanted to promote. He is Blake Belladonna's former partner, and currently working to get revenge on her for leaving him stranded in the middle of Forever Fall. This coincides with providing troops to Roman Torchwick to further the progress of Cinder's plot. Physical Description Adam is tall and lean, with narrow hips and broad shoulders. He has spiky red hair that curls in toward the center part line. He has a light complexion, and narrow red/brown eyes that are always covered by a Grimm mask. He has very little body hair, if any. He is usually seen wearing an asymmetrical long black coat with red lining and decorative floral patterning at the left front hemline and over the left shoulder and his emblem over a white tulip design on his back, a red long-sleeved v-neck shirt, black slacks, a black belt with silver detailing around the buckle, black gloves with a stylized bull head/omega sigil on the backs, and black shoes with red soles. When trying to blend in incognito, he wears black jeans and tennis shoes, a red pullover hoodie with the hood up, and sunglasses. His mask is a little dingy from years of use. It has stylized bulls butting heads over the eye slits. He sleeps nude. Personality/Mental status Adam is driven. When he takes on a task, he sees it through to the end, sometimes at the cost of relationships. He doesn't form many bonds because of this. He has a tendency to be short-sighted, and easy to anger. While he lashes out verbally and strikes inanimate objects, he doesn't try to hurt those around him when he's in a rage. This is something most people don't see, so they think it's best to leave him be when he's raging. Adam is manipulative, and when he's trying to get something he wants, he will use any and all weaknesses he can find. But under all of that, he's also considerate. He recognizes when his partners are under emotional strain, and tries to find some solution for them. He genuinely cares for his troops. History Adam's early life is not well-known. He was probably born on Menagerie, and saw first hand the lives that Faunus were supposed to lead. He didn't approve. The White Fang was there for him. When he was old enough to rally, he did. He was a fixture, a young boy holding a sign almost as big as he was, shouting to the heavens that the treatment of Faunus all over Remnant was deplorable. He became a full fledged member, and through years of dedication, he rose the ranks. When he was 17, his power rose further with the change in leadership of the White Fang. He was chosen, this handsome, strong, charismatic young man, to be part of the triumvirate that would oversee the organization. He took this power eagerly, glad he could finally start helping make a change for real. Why, being in charge, even a little, meant that his voice would be heard. His plans could be used. People would learn why the White Fang wasn't a joke, but was instead a force of revolution. Most of the new recruits would be assigned to Adam's squadron, especially if they seemed impressionable. This is how Blake and Elora entered his radar. He watched the two as they rose through the ranks over the next couple of years, almost equally skilled. There was significant pressure from the other members of the triumvirate for Adam to choose a lieutenant, and he knew they wanted him to choose someone from within his ranks. It would boost morale; if one of these young soldiers could rise that far, so too could anyone. Elora and Blake fought for him. It was vicious and spirited, and Elora almost killed Blake. The match ended at just the right moment to keep Blake alive. Elora became his lieutenant, and Blake his partner. And it was business as usual for the next year or so. Elora proved skilled not only in combat, but also with recruiting and training. Adam couldn't have asked for a better second. They lived together in the command tent, and he started to let his guard down. If Elora was to be his lieutenant, she would need to stop looking at him with such puppy love. He needed to show her that he was more than the ideal; he was just as much a person as she. So he started small, reading in what amounted to his office. Every once in while, he would take off his mask and rub at his eyes, hoping she'd see (no one had seen his eyes in so long, would she be scared?). He was more open with his anger, giving in to the rages that took over. He tried to prove to her that he wasn't any more special than anyone else, but she wouldn't have it. One night, his rage had built enough that he was pacing the length of the tent, ready to try and wrap his head around one of the supports in the worst way. Elora usually tried to ignore him when he was in this mood, but for some reason, she actually took him head on. Instead of retreating to her side of the tent, she stood in his way, staring through the eyeslits of his mask. He reared back and butted his head against hers, daring her to turn first. She didn't budge. They stood there, forehead to forehead, and she talked to him. Asked questions. Made sure he answered. Together, they worked through the rage. There was a silence, maybe one minute, maybe fifteen, and then Adam tilted his head and kissed her. She fell over, and he laughed. It was the first time she'd ever been caught off-guard around him, and it was hilarious. She glared up at him and rubbed her legs, explaining what happened. She had a condition that caused her muscles to seize when she was startled, and he'd triggered it. Adam made it a goal to trigger it as often as he could...in private. The tension broken, the two of them talked. They grew to know each other, and Adam recognized Elora as an equal, or something close to it. TBC Hobbies/Skills This can be a bulleted list. Special Powers/Weapons If possible, please include proficiency. Quotes Or key phrases. Y'know. Trivia Additional notes, image songs (with links!), image flowers (add a picture, maybe?), anything else you can think of that should be on the page. Additional Links Gallery (even though it's linked in the infobox) Tropes page Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Fanon Interpretations Category:The White Fang